


Questions and Answers

by yeska_noka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Gay Bar, M/M, Pre-Debut Kis-My-Ft2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Nikaido turns 20 while Kisumai is backing for KAT-TUN in Seoul. Tamamori takes him out to celebrate, and then takes him back to the hotel to celebrate some more.Assertive Tama, oblivious Nika, and Senga is an enabler.
Relationships: Nikaido Takashi/Tamamori Yuta





	Questions and Answers

"Are you sure it's okay?" Nikaido asks.

"Nika!" Senga explains, clearly exasperated, but Nikaido just wants to make sure. "Geez, I'm not going to die if you go out without me for _one night_."

"You ready?" Tamamori sticks his head in from the hall where Nikaido left their hotel room door open for him. Nikaido feels nervous suddenly.

"He's ready," Senga answers for him, simultaneously pushing Nikaido toward Tamamori and tugging at his shirt. "Don't pull it down so much," he scolds, batting Nikaido's hands away when Nikaido reaches to adjust it. "It's supposed to cling like that."

Tamamori chuckles, watching them.

"Are you sure..." Nikaido starts one more time.

"Just go already! Taipi's sticking around, too. If I get bored I'll go hang out with him."

"Not in our room," Yokoo says on his way past. He waggles the book he's carrying. "I'd like to finish this before tomorrow." He pauses in front of the door diagonal from Nikaido and Senga's and looks them all over. "Where are you two going?"

"Out," Tamamori answers, grabbing Nikaido by the arm and pulling him along. Nikaido tries not to trip over his own feet as he glances back at Yokoo and Senga.

"Be careful," Yokoo advises. "Don't go anywhere too crowded."

"It's fine," Tamamori argues. "I checked." He pushes the button and the doors to the elevator open invitingly. "We'll stay away from the main clubs." Nikaido lets Tamamori guide him inside. "We'll try out a gay bar instead."

"What?!"

Tamamori grins at Nikaido as he punches the _close_ button, Senga's wail of " _but they stole my idea_ " cut off by the shutting doors.

Nikaido can't help but be amused. "You did that on purpose."

"Brilliant timing, too," Tamamori agrees, looking smug.

They fall into silence as the elevator descends.

Nikaido isn't sure that agreeing to this whole thing was a good idea. He's liked Tamamori for _forever_ , and to have a chance to go out with just him... Nikaido just couldn't say no. The only problem is that Tamamori has no idea. Miyata's always been the one to make a fuss over Tamamori, calling him pretty (which he is) and flailing over his idiosyncratic speech patterns (which are adorable). Miyata's always so obvious, and Nikaido is always so shy, and thus he's pretty sure that Tamamori has no idea that Nikaido is even interested, let alone probably more interested than Miyata. Nikaido almost wishes that Senga hadn't been so good about keeping this one secret, so that maybe Tamamori would know without Nikaido ever saying anything. Because Nikaido really, really doesn't want to have to say anything.

He tugs down on his shirt when Tamamori gives him a once-over, feeling self-conscious, and Tamamori clicks his tongue at him. "Stop that. Senga wasn't kidding about the fit." He reaches down to push Nikaido's hands away from the hem and Nikaido's breath catches at the touch of his fingers. Tamamori doesn't seem to notice. "There," he says, when the bottom of Nikaido's shirt is snug at his hips and not pulled down over his ass. He looks him over again. "You look good like that."

Nikaido can feel himself blushing, but Tamamori turns away as the elevator doors open. "Thanks," Nikaido whispers, and Tamamori doesn't even pause. Nikaido takes a deep breath and follows.

*******

Tamamori had insisted on taking Nikaido out for his birthday, never mind that they're in Seoul for the 6th. Miyata, Tamamori's usual clubbing partner, had insisted that he had other plans, heading out early with Kitayama to Nikaido-doesn't-know-where. And so Nikaido is faced with spending the evening with Tamamori alone. At a gay bar (which _was_ Senga's idea). They figure that it will be less conspicuous, off the main drag, no fangirls around. Nikaido can't decide whether they're right, or whether it's an enormously bad idea, but he's in a taxi with Tamamori pressed warm against his side, the driver heading off to the requested address before Nikaido has a chance to suggest a last-minute change of destination. He's not sure the driver understands any Japanese, anyway.

*******

The bar really is a bar, as opposed to a club, although there are already a few men dancing in the open spaces when Tamamori and Nikaido arrive. No one pays any particular attention to them as Tamamori positions Nikaido near a table and weaves his way through the crowd to fetch them drinks. Nikaido takes the opportunity to look around.

The place is fairly small, but busy. Men of all ages are standing in clusters around tall tables, others crowding for the attention of the bartenders, others dancing. The music is decent, something fairly generic with a good beat. Some of the dancers look like they know what they're doing, others seems awkward, but most seem like they're having fun. They dance in pairs or groups, some chatting and laughing as they move. A few of the pairs move _against_ each other, and Nikaido tries not to stare. It's not that he's never danced like that with anyone, but it's always been for show. These men look serious, interested, roaming hands and fleeting touches. Nikaido feels himself grow hot just watching them.

The man who appears suddenly in front of him is anything but hot, though. Nikaido blinks when the man says something, leering, and takes a step back. "Um..."

An arm wraps around his waist, pulling him snugly into someone's side.

"He's with me," Tamamori says, glaring. It's doubtful the man understands Japanese, but Tamamori's gesture is clear enough. The man frowns for a moment and then turns away. Tamamori doesn't let go.

"Thanks," Nikaido says, heart beating faster more from Tamamori's proximity than from being (possibly) propositioned by a strange man. Nikaido isn't sure if Tamamori hears him over the music. He's disappointed when Tamamori finally lets go.

"Here." Tamamori picks up a drink from the table next to him and hands it to Nikaido, lifting his own in a clear toast. Nikaido copies the gesture.

"To you," Tamamori declares, and Nikaido laughs.

"I can't toast to myself," he explains. "That's weird!"

Tamamori grins, that lopsided grin that makes Nikaido's knees feel like jelly when it's directed at him. "Then, _to us_."

Nikaido doesn't know what to make of that, what Tamamori means, but it's not something he can really protest, either. He clinks his glass to Tamamori's and repeats. "To us."

The first sip tastes bitter, burning as it goes down. Nikaido's eyes water, although he manages to keep from coughing.

"Whoa, what is this?"

"It's a bit strong, sorry," Tamamori says, although he doesn't look it. "We said only one drink, so I figured I should make it a good one."

They're both old enough to drink in Korea and Japan (as of today), but they have to work tomorrow. It's not an early start, but Nikaido doesn't want to spend the next performance learning how to dance with a hangover.

The drink turns out to be just strong enough to make Nikaido feel a little light-headed. He's not sure what being drunk feels like, but he still feels pretty normal, so he's assuming this isn't it. He feels well-balanced, the world doesn't spin when he turns his head or anything, nothing looks any different. There's just a vague sensation of something being slightly different and he can't put a finger on what it is.

"How do you feel?" Tamamori asks, leaning closer to be heard over the music.

"Fine," Nikaido answers, and a wave of dizziness passes over him, but he's pretty sure that has more to do with Tamamori's breath brushing across his ear than with his drink.

"Good," Tamamori says, leaning back and placing his empty glass on the table. "Want to dance?"

Nikaido glances around at the other patrons. "Um. That's okay," he says. "I'd feel weird dancing with strangers. But you can go ahead," he allows, hoping that Tamamori doesn't, but not wanting to hold him back.

Tamamori just gives him the lopsided grin again. "I meant with _me_."

"Oh." Nikaido's heart suddenly feels like it's trying to jump out of his chest. "Uh."

Tamamori tugs the glass from his hand and sets it on the table next to his own. "Come on." He doesn't take Nikaido's hand, doesn't touch him, just turns and leads the way into the crush of dancers, leaving their table space to be usurped within seconds.

Tamamori knows how to dance; Nikaido knows this, he's seen him do it billions of times. Not usually quite like this, with a partner, but Nikaido's seen that as well on occasion, so it comes as a surprise when Tamamori seems suddenly awkward. He does his best to coordinate their movements, to match Tamamori as he twists and sways, but Tamamori isn't touching him. Nikaido finds it hard to follow when Tamamori doesn't know how to lead.

It gets even more difficult when Tamamori leans in closer. He's still not touching Nikaido and it throws off the balance Nikaido has tried to establish. He takes a step back to regroup and bumps into the person behind him.

"Sorry!" he calls, although other than a quick glance, the guy doesn't seem to care. When Tamamori leans in for a second time, Nikaido is forced to place a hand on his waist to keep from stumbling backwards again. It's like an electrical switch, and Tamamori comes alive beneath his fingers, pressing into hand and moving with him as Nikaido shifts. It's the connection they needed, synchronizing their dance so that they move together, in unison as if they'd been practicing for months. It comes as easy as dancing to Inori; he's been dancing with Tamamori for years, and this feels no different.

Except that it does feel different, because this time, Tamamori is dancing _with_ him, and suddenly Nikaido finds it hard to breathe. _Tamamori_ , tall, gorgeous, with those rich brown eyes that you could lose yourself in, and right now he's looking at no one but Nikaido. He seems pleased, happy, and Nikaido has a moment of hesitation.

"You're not drunk, are you?" Nikaido asks him, close enough that he can keep his voice almost at normal conversational level.

Tamamori laughs, bright and clear. "No."

Well, okay then. Tamamori is obviously enjoying himself, and while Nikaido doesn't really get it, he's not one to waste opportunities. He grabs Tamamori by the hips and pulls him closer, _against_ him, and Tamamori follows easily, letting Nikaido guide him as he wishes. Nor does he protest when Nikaido gets up the courage to explore, shifting one hand to the small of his back to better feel the way Tamamori arches into him. Nikaido keeps moving, letting the music wash over them, and it feels like a dream. He's almost afraid that one wrong move will wake him up, or wake Tamamori up, make him realize that it's _Nikaido_ he's dancing with and not... It occurs to Nikaido that he doesn't even know who Tamamori would prefer to be with. Miyata? Another guy? A _woman_? Tamamori rarely talks about his interests.

But Tamamori isn't showing interest in anyone besides him at the moment. Nikaido can see the way Tamamori keeps glancing down at his mouth, and when Nikaido licks his lips unconsciously, Tamamori's eyes darken. The thought of kissing him makes Nikaido's blood rush. When Nikaido tilts his head up in what he feels is clear invitation, Tamamori still does nothing though, and it occurs to Nikaido that, like with dancing, Tamamori is good at getting the attention he wants, but he doesn't seem inclined to take control. Nikaido can give him attention, if that's what it takes. He reaches up to run a hand across Tamamori's cheek, and Tamamori closes his eyes, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Nikaido brushes at it with his thumb and is surprised to feel Tamamori shiver against him. There's no way he's just joking.

Nikaido has no idea how they got to this point. He's liked Tamamori for months and months, years maybe, and he didn't think Tamamori had any idea. Maybe he doesn't. But either way, he opens his eyes when Nikaido slides a hand back through his hair, saying nothing as Nikaido pulls him down. He just steadies himself with hands on Nikaido's waist and then Nikaido is kissing him. Tamamori responds immediately, lips parting against Nikaido's for an open-mouthed kiss that makes Nikaido feel like the world has dropped out from beneath his feet.

If he wasn't drunk before, Nikaido thinks he might be now. Tamamori kisses back with his whole self, pressing into Nikaido like he can't get enough, and there's no way this is real. Nikaido licks at him and Tamamori whimpers, a soft noise that goes straight to Nikaido's cock.

He's aware, suddenly, of just how hard he is, but Tamamori feels the same, grinding against Nikaido's thigh as he clutches at his sides. Nikaido has a moment of panic, breaking the kiss to glance around them, but no one is paying them any attention, bodies pressing in on all sides as everyone moves with the music. He turns back, but Tamamori just bites his lip and lets go, stepping away. He leans just close enough to speak.

"We should probably get back," he says, and Nikaido's stomach sinks into his shoes. Tamamori must have woken up, finally. Nikaido nods.

He pushes his way back through the dancers, Tamamori trailing behind him, and they don't speak as they make their way outside to hail a cab. Nikaido wouldn't know what to say.

"So," Tamamori finally breaks their silence after Nikaido gives the driver the address card for their hotel. "Do you think Senga will mind moving?"

"What?" Nikaido asks, not having expected the question.

"I mean, will he mind moving in to share with Miyacchi?"

His meaning sinks in slowly. _Oh_. Nikaido's mind is reeling, too many thoughts all at once, most of them revolving around Tamamori, his bed, and Tamamori _in_ his bed, but he manages to focus enough to answer the question. Will Senga mind? Yeah, he really will.

"No, it'll be fine," Nikaido tells Tamamori.

He thinks twice about it once he's hovering over Senga's sleeping form in their room, but Tamamori has stretched out on his bed, shirt riding up to reveal a sliver of his abdomen, and Nikaido is pretty sure Senga will forgive him in the morning.

"Senga?" he whispers, nudging Senga's shoulder.

Senga lets out an indistinct grumble and rolls over.

"Senga," Nikaido tries again, shaking him more firmly.

"Mm," Senga mutters. He swats Nikaido's hand away.

" _Senga_."

"What." Senga cracks an eye open to look at him, still mostly asleep.

"Do you mind switching with Tama?"

There's a long silence, but then Senga's other eye opens. "...are you kidding me?"

"Please?" Nikaido gives him his best pouty face.

There's another moment where Nikaido thinks Senga might refuse, but then Senga sits up and throws off the covers. "Oh my god, I hate you." He grabs his t-shirt from the floor and pulls it on, sticking his hand out over Tamamori's head. "Gimme the key." Tamamori shifts enough to pull it from his back pocket and slaps it down on Senga's palm.

"You both owe me so fucking much you have no idea," Senga says, and then he's gone, stumbling barefoot out into the hall and letting the door swing shut behind him.

"So," Nikaido says, and turns to focus on Tamamori, not quite sure what to do with him now that he's got him. Tamamori just blinks at him, slow and inviting, a small smile teasing the corner of his lips. Nikaido sits on the edge of the bed next to him, reminds himself that it's okay to touch, and doesn't try to stop himself when he finds himself drawn to Tamamori's skin. He trails his fingers across the bit of stomach Tamamori's shirt isn't covering, rather thrilled when Tamamori shifts into his touch instead of away.

"I suppose this would be a good time to tell you that I've, um..." Nikaido wills himself not to blush and keeps moving his fingers, teasing. "I've, you know... never really... with a guy," he finishes.

Tamamori shifts with something that might be a shrug. "You've been with girls?"

"Yeah." Twice. But both girls had known what they were doing and that had worked out pretty well for Nikaido, so he figures that if Tamamori knows what _he's_ doing, there's no reason this shouldn't work out equally fine.

"It's about the same, probably," Tamamori says, and reaches out to grab Nikaido's wrist.

 _About_ being the key word, Nikaido thinks, but he doesn't get a chance to say it, because Tamamori pulls Nikaido down on top of him and kisses him.

This part, kissing, this is something Nikaido knows. Tamamori feels different beneath him, not soft in the usual places, but Nikaido had expected that much; he's had Senga beneath him enough times with their wrestling to know what it feels like, and he's thought about getting Tamamori down like that enough for it to not be a surprise. The kiss is even better than in the bar, because this time no one is watching. Tamamori is all his and no one will interrupt them as Nikaido gets serious about it. Nikaido's not hard anymore, but he gets there fast as Tamamori writhes beneath him, arching up against him and whining when Nikaido slides their tongues together.

He's more responsive than Nikaido expected. Whenever he's thought about this, about being with Tamamori, he'd always thought that Tamamori would be a bit hesitant and slow, but he's not at all. He's not like the Tamamori before a show, nervous and weak, the Tamamori that only the members get to see. He's more like the Tamamori that the fans know, the one that demands rematch after rematch of rock-paper-scissors until he wins, the one who smiles smugly when he does. It's the Tamamori who knows how to dance and enjoys it.

Nikaido lets Tamamori pull off his shirt, lets him push him off and down until their positions are reversed, Nikaido leaning back against the pillows and Tamamori kissing and sucking his way down Nikaido's neck. He doesn't stop when he reaches Nikaido's collarbone, just continues his way down, pausing only to nip at one of Nikaido's nipples. Nikaido bites his lip against a whimper, leaning up to watch as Tamamori continues his path down Nikaido's body.

Nikaido knows where this is going and it's not a first by a long shot, but it's the first time it's Tamamori, and Nikaido has to take a deep breath and focus to keep from pushing up into his touch as Tamamori makes short work of removing his jeans. Nikaido says nothing, just gets a hand in Tamamori's hair and holds on tight as Tamamori gets his underwear out of the way and wraps his fingers around Nikaido. Tamamori doesn't hesitate. He leans down and licks a wet stripe up the side of his cock, glancing up beneath his eyelashes to meet Nikaido's eye and Nikaido can't look away. He goes slow, and Nikaido is grateful because he wants to last, and although Tamamori's mouth is hot and wet around him, Tamamori is clearly teasing and it's not enough to get Nikaido close. It still feels pretty damn good, and sounds it, Tamamori slurping at him obscenely, lips shining with his own saliva as he slides Nikaido in and out of his mouth, putting on a show. Nikaido relaxes back to watch, enjoying the view. He's content, but not close, when Tamamori releases him, stroking lazily with his hand as he looks up.

"How do you want me?" he asks.

"What are my choices?"

"On my back, on my knees," Tamamori says casually, "...standing up? Or I could ride you, if you like."

Nikaido swallows a groan as each suggestion brings up corresponding mental images. Really, he'd like to try them all. How can he possibly pick one?

The indecision must show on his face.

"Just pick one," Tamamori comments. "You can always try something else next time." He keeps moving his hand, up, down, up, down.

Nikaido brain gets stuck on his words. "Next time?"

"If you're going out with me, you can have me whenever you want," Tamamori points out.

"If I'm..." Nikaido pushes his hand from his cock, unable to focus with Tamamori touching him like that, and he really thinks he needs to focus. "Are you asking me out?" He isn't sure if he's dreaming or not.

"Does it count as asking if I already know the answer?" Tamamori smirks at him.

Nikaido isn't sure what to say to that. "How do you already know the answer?"

"Really, Nika?" Tamamori laughs and sits up, unbuttoning his shirt. Nikaido stares. "Finish getting naked," Tamamori instructs, and Nikaido hurries to comply as Tamamori does the same.

It is about the same, Nikaido decides, when he's got two fingers inside Tamamori. Not as wet, and Nikaido rubs the lubricated condom he's holding across the base of his fingers to make it easier, but so far, Tamamori doesn't seem to have any complaints. Nikaido could have used the condom over his fingers, but Tamamori insisted that he didn't need to for this part, that Tamamori would rather feel it.

"Like this," Tamamori says, and makes a scissoring motion with his own fingers, but Nikaido's doing that already; Tamamori is just _tight_. He pushes in harder and Tamamori pushes right back, groaning. "Mmm, _yeah_."

"Okay, that's good," Tamamori says eventually, squirming away. He sits up. "I've decided. Lie down."

"I thought I get a choice," Nikaido says, but he follows directions anyway, getting comfortable. He doesn't argue as Tamamori tears open another condom and slides it over him.

"Next time," Tamamori agrees. "Today you get to relax while I do all the work." Tamamori grins. "Because it _is_ your birthday and all."

"It is," Nikaido nods, preoccupied by the way Tamamori straddles him, and then his cock is surrounded by squeezing heat as Tamamori lowers himself onto him. "Oh, _fuck_ ," Nikaido gasps, and grabs Tamamori by the waist.

"Good?" Tamamori asks, although his voice sounds strained.

" _Fuck, yes_." Nikaido has to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment against a sudden rush of euphoria, but he forces them back open as soon as he can. Tamamori looks too gorgeous to miss.

He looks even _more_ gorgeous when he starts to move, lifting himself up and sliding back down with a slow rhythm, enough to steal Nikaido's breath away.

"Tama," he manages.

" _Mm_."

They don't say much after that. Nikaido holds on tight as Tamamori speeds up, taking as much pleasure from watching the expressions pass across Tamamori's face as from the feel of him. Tamamori closes his eyes eventually, mouth open as he pants for air, soft moans spilling out every few seconds as he fucks himself on Nikaido's cock.

Nikaido is close now, Tamamori squeezing too tight around him for him to last much longer. He lets go with one hand long enough to get it on Tamamori's cock, pulling him off to his own rhythm. Tamamori cries out and grinds down on him, switching to a fast rocking motion as he thrusts forward into Nikaido's palm. Nikaido groans as Tamamori tightens around him, and then Tamamori is riding him frantically, making harsh circles with his hips as he starts to shake.

" _Please please please_ ," he chants, clutching at Nikaido's arm, and Nikaido pushes up into him as hard as he can. Tamamori shouts, spilling hot over Nikaido's fingers as he comes, slowing his pace as he shudders himself out, breath coming in sobs as he comes down. Nikaido is balanced right on the edge, pleasure boiling over him as Tamamori clenches down, and then Tamamori opens his eyes to look right at him.

" _Nika_ ," he gasps, and squeezes tight around him, and that's all Nikaido can take. He thrusts up into Tamamori one last time as his orgasm crashes through him, and he vaguely feels Tamamori leaning down to kiss him.

Nothing else is working right when Nikaido's brain kicks in again, but he does his best to kiss Tamamori back, lazy and slow. He reaches up enough to get his arms around Tamamori and Tamamori snuggles closer, humming happily as he brushes his lips against Nikaido's. It feels a little weird when he shifts because Nikaido is still inside of him, but Tamamori doesn't seem bothered by it, and Nikaido decides he isn't really, either.

"Tama?" Nikaido mumbles.

"Nika," Tamamori replies easily, leaning back enough to look at him. His eyes are dark and so, so pretty, and Nikaido pulls him down again. He'll leave his questions for the morning.

He already knows the answers anyway.


End file.
